De profundis
by Liv Cafeina
Summary: Advertencía: contiene lemmon/Yaoi. Y aun en la vorágine de sensaciones la contienda continua, el honor contra el orgullo, la serenidad contra la violencia, la piedad de Radamanthys contra la inhumanidad de Aiacos...


Bien iniciando con esto… esta es la primes historia que subo, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, me costo bastante narrar esto por que los personajes con los que en esta ocasión "pinto el cuado" son un poco… difíciles, intente mantener el carácter de cada uno, o por lo menso la visión que yo tengo de ellos y creo haberlo logrado o por lo menos eso quiero pensar xD

De la misma forma este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Letos-night, un poco tarde paro ya esta, dedicado a ella con mucho cariña, por ser la buena amiga que es

Y sin más espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndoles:

**De profindis**

**--------------------------**

**Radamanthys x Aiacos  
Advertencias: **

**Universo Alterno**

**----------------------**

Sus ojos se deslizaban prontos sobre las letras, hoja tras hoja el expediente iba quedando aumentando su volumen a la par de su irritación, y aun en su concentración el recuerdos de los rubíes le incitaba a derivar y el constante punzar sobre sus sienes no mejora su estar.

Su concertación estropeada y la duda creciente le llevo dejar el trabajo de lado, arrojando sobre el escritorio de caoba los documentos restantes poniéndose en pie dispuesto a abandonar, avanzando con pasos constantes asta su puerta y después ante la mirada extrañada de algunos aun presentes avanzo esta el elevador

La sutil tonada que el acompañaba no hacia mas que desesperarle aun mas, en ese momento poco era lo que deseaba escuchar, y la molesta tonada comenzaba a enervarle acrecentando el malestar de sus sienes, asta por fin abandonarle en el sótano de aquel edificio.

Sus pasos serenos le llevaron con desgano asta el fondo del lugar, ente penumbras se mostrabas las elegantes líneas de un Aston Martín cuyo matiz oscuro relucía a la tenue luz del lugar, y sin más abordo

Las refinadas líneas del lujoso vehiculo negro le acompañaron despacio asta la salida del estacionamiento, las calles envueltas en la inclemente oscuridad le saludaron al bramido del motor que comenzaba a acelerar sin conciencia alguna de limites preestablecidos

El deslizar vertiginoso del vehiculo, las solitarias calles, el rugido del motor como único preámbulo a su transcurso

Y pronto el enorme porto diamantado se mostró ante el, abriendo paso silenciosos al vehiculo que bajaba de velocidad a medida que andaba por la superficie adoquinada de la entrada a aquel hermoso inmueble, abandono el vehiculo en silencio tomando apenas un momento para observar la sobriedad de la finca que tan bien conocía

Pasos templados le guiaron al retomando su andar para ingresar a la finca como si fuese el dueño de todo aquello, mas los sirvientes no hicieron ningún asomo de retenerle

Pues su silueta era completamente conocida

No era la primera vez y de lejos seria la ultima

Sus pasos le guiaron sin demora alguna hasta el segundo piso, deteniéndose apenas unos instantes a observar la puerta labrada de aquella habitación que tan bien conocía y sin más entro

Sin aviso o presentación

Y el par de escarlatas le observaron, como en sus recuerdos, enjuiciándolo, acusándolo…

Orgullo y violencia….

Eso era todo en cuando conocía y cuanto descifraba en la mirada oscurecida de su compañero, barnizado en el total hermetismo de su indiferencia y el cinismo a cuestas de aquel que le miraba sonriente a medio lado

Pasos serenos adornaron el silencio mientras aquel se acercaba al lecho cubierto en seda negra, la imagen tentadora de piel morena a su merced y el conocimiento de la prepotencia del otro y supo leer en su mirada carmesí el significado contenido

Tedio…

Y el sabia mejor que nadie el significado de su molestia

-**¿por que te vez tan molesto?**-

Una ceja se arqueo ante su pregunta, ¿molestia? –** ¿Por que había de estar molesto?**- y es que no se le ocurría el motivo, ocho horas en juicio por una demanda que aun ahora no sabia como demonios inhibir

Y como culmino a todo aquel que se mostraba frete el era su contraparte

-**dímelo tu**- concreto y certero como su no fuera ya consiente de los motivos, como si no le conociera lo suficiente como para saber cuanto odiaba el perder, y sobre todo frente a el, y conforme avanzaba el juicio el se iba quedando sin argumentos, como si los quince años que tenia ya de conocerse no fueran nada, no le dijeran nada.

-**estas imaginando cosas**- simple en una asertiva concreta para hacerle callar

-**te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo**- avanzo inmutable asta un pequeño bar dispuesto en la habitación, en movimientos elegantes tomo la botella predispuesta para su complacencia y sirvió el contenido en un baso ancho con apenas algunos hielos, el ambarino liquido acariciaba los hielos ante los ojos desinteresados del otro y el sutil aroma llego asta su nariz –** ¿piensas decírmelo?**-

Llevo el contendor a sus labios y el sabor invadió su paladar, equilibrado y suave, un The Macallan, apenas suficiente para la satisfacción de su paladar refinado, y su atención regreso al moreno que ahora se despojaba de su saco arrojándolo a un costado, como si el alto costo de este no le importara lo mas mínimo

-**te he dicho que no es nada**- impaciente se dejo caer sobre su mullido colchón ignorando a su visitante, con el hastío haciendo presa de su escasa paciencia y aquel ensañado en molestar no ayudaba mucho en su humor actual

-**y yo te he dicho que no puedo creerte**- la insistencia a cuestas el cuerpo del moreno se irguió sobre el colchón pala clavar su mirada escarlata sobre el ámbar del otro

-**¿es que no piensas callarte?**- la molestia impresa en su tono y su mirada reforzando lo expresado en palabras –**me agradas mas cuando tu boca esta ocupada en otros asares**-

Una carcajada abierta de parte del rubio y termino el contenido de su baso dejando su degustación para otro momentos –** ¿que clase de asares?**-

-**permíteme asegurarte que la ingenuidad no va con tigo**- sonrío de medio lado ante la invitación expresada, la red tendida y la presa dispuesta para la faena nocturna

Abando el baso a un costado y le miro sonreír y sus pasos le llevaron asta el, su diestra le tomo por la barbilla y sus labios se unieron en un inicio preescrito para lo venidero, la rivalidad de ambos expresa en la necesidad de dominación constante que aun en el contacto sutil de sus labios era claramente comprendida

La pugna por el dominio y el contacto aumentaba en escala, ambas lenguas combatiendo aun entre sus labios y la necesidad urgente de oxigeno abandonada

Y por fin se separaron

Una marca escarlata en el labio del rubio y la sonrisa creciente en el talante moreno, y así era todo, la sutileza ahogada en la violencia de su acompañante

El moreno sentado sobre el lecho, el rubio tomando sitio apoyado en sus rodillas a costados del cuerpo ajeno, sus labios buscando la piel morena de su cuello y sus manos liberando con parsimonia los pequeños botones de la ceda negra de su camisa para retirarla acariciando la piel ofrecida

El torso descubierto y las manos níveas empujándole sin cuidado recostándole sobre las finas mantas, los zapatos perdidos y la hebilla del cinturón dibujando un arco plateado al caer al suelo y pronto el pantalón le acompaño en la huida

El boxer negro impidiendo su avance y los labios pegados al pecho lustrado disfrutando del sabor de piel canela ofrecida mientras sus manos inquietas urgían en los limites de la prenda restante despojándole de ella con la tortuosa lentitud que comenzaba a enloquecerle

Y sus propias prendas fueron abandonadas si mas miramientos mientras el moreno disfrutaba de sus cuidados y sus manos trazaban líneas sobre su espalda marcando el camino seguido en un ir preestablecido

Los gemidos eran arrancados de los labios hinchado, el rubio siguió su descenso colocándose entre las pierna de este, reteniendo sus caderas y engullendo el completo de sus sexo

La espalda morena se arqueo y sus manos se enredaron en las briznas rubias mientras su visión nublada se centraba en la imagen del rubio que le miraba disfrutando de la imagen de su rostro complacido

Se movía discontinuo en el ritmo que tan bien conocía disfrutando de los hondos gemidos en los labios del moreno, disfrutando de los estremecimientos cuando este ocasionalmente dejaba a sus dientes acariciar la piel sensible de su sexo

Y la imagen le encantaba, tenerlo a el, a su orgullo sometido, gimiendo y murmurando, emitiendo bajos y excitantes jadeos de placer que la hacían temblar en deseo

Pues no era mas que el delicado balance entre sumisión y controlado poder, cuando el tomaba el mando del camino y era el moreno el que se retorcía bajo el, gimiendo sin pudor antes sus tratos, cundo su cuerpo se arquera en placer desmedido

Y apunto de culminar se detuvo, ante el gemido vago de insatisfacción pero cualquier replica fue acallado cando su figura fue girada sobre el lecho y obligado a ponerse a cuatro puntos, la sonrisa cínica se matizo en los labios rubios mientras le observaba

Y en una estocada le penetro sin mas disfrutando de las entrañas ajenas

El gemido de molestia e incomodidad y el se deleito con la imagen de aquella espalda, los músculos tensados bajo la piel perlada por el sudor, era el mejor aliciente, el mejor afrodisíaco para si

Y a el le encantaba

Mientras aquel decía odiarlo

Pero su cuerpo entre movimientos inconscientes y gemidos hondos le demostraba lo contario, la excitación que hacia presa de su cuerpo al saberse sometido

Su diestra llego a su hombro obligando a la espalda a contorsionarse mientras la izquierda bajaba a su sexo continuando con la cadencia de sus caderas, la presión sobre su hombro, el constante vaivén en sus caderas acompañado de su sexo y su rostro se reclino, las hebras de ébano adheridas a su perfil y espalda por la humedad y la visión de media faz constreñida por el placer

El más puro incentivo…

Mientras aquel se retorcía entre cada estocada, en cada movimiento violento de sus caderas y el compás impetuoso que seguía su diestra sobre su sexo, pues lo sabia y el lo prefería así…

Tan fuerte como el

Tan violento…

Y Radamanthys también lo adoraba así

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡Ra… Rada… Ra… Radamanthyyyyyyyyyyysssss!!!!!! –  
- Nnngh…** -

Y la culminación del orgasmo les alcanzo, el rubio vaciándose en las entrañabas ajenas y su acompañante vertiendo su simiente en la izquierda del rubio manchado las seda oscura

El mayor recostándose a su costado intentando recuperar el aliento perdido y en los labios del moreno la sonrisa insana se dibujo

Y aun en la vorágine de sensaciones la contienda continua, el honor contra el orgullo, la serenidad contra la violencia, la piedad de Radamanthys contra la inhumanidad de Aiacos

Un instante, una pausa, un segundo, el espacio entre una respiración y otra, la imagen inversa…

El honor no era contrincante al orgullo…

Con los brazos atrapados, el asombro tatuado en el ámbar de su mirada y la sonrisa trastornada en los labios predadores del orgullo, la violencia contenida en las cuencas de su compañero y la cadencia de su cuerpo al amoldarse al propio

Aiacos no estaba satisfecho…

-**que demo….**-

-**¡guarda silencio!**- una orden impresa en cada fonema proferido y la presa caía lentamente ante labios expertos que saboreaban la piel almizclada, el gusto salado de la piel perlada y sus manos sometidas a las falanges del compañero

Y en un descenso cadencioso su conciencia se consumía al fuego de la lujuria y sus brazos eran asegurados con las ropas abandonadas ante una expresión de incomodidad que murió apenas proferida en los labios de su amante

Manos expertas deslizando por los pliegues en la piel clara y su indignación muriendo lentamente entre suspiros y gemidos que iban en un seguido aumento a medida que continuaba su descenso

-**mald….arg!...**- su queja acallada por las perlas que se hundieron en su clavícula paladeando el sabor de la carne y el elixir ofrecidos en una exquisita ofrenda

-**he dicho que callaras**- un edicto declarado y la conciencia abandonaba mientras el saboreaba la victoria, someter el orgullo ajeno antes sus placeres

Corromperlo lenta y cadenciosamente asta que fuera el mismo quien pugnara por su presencia era la meta estimada, y con sus labios y manos en el rostro ajeno leía su próxima culminación

Deteniéndose en su pecho cincelado la imagen de aquel desgastándose los labios por no gemir se le antojo estimúlate y el hambre fue incentivada, el sabor conocido y el cuerpo instruido que se retorcía bajo su peso y su tacto

Y en descenso seguía avanzando, saboreando la piel ofrecida y los gemidos ahogados que se colaban por los labios hinchados de placer contenido, disfrutando de cada uno de ellos a medida que iban aumentando

El de ojos sangre sonrío al detenerse sobre la piel de su pecho, los botones de piel erectos por la excitación, el desagrado fingido en las expresiones ajenas contrariado por las reacciones del cuerpo moldeado y el se detuvo a atender la piel presentada, a destiempo entre el uno y el otro disfrutando de los suspiros arrancados con malicia

El descenso continuaba en una brecha húmeda que trazan los labios del moreno y las muñecas aseguradas blanquecinas por el esfuerzo, pero la contraposición de sus caras le hacia imposible liberarse, su coherencia ahogada por el placer que pugnaba por contenerse, doblegando el orgullo y disfrutando las atenciones que aquel le regalaba

Pronto la conciencia fue mellada por la lujuria y sus labios ya no se negaban, los gemidos proferidos eran ambrosía a sus oídos y la sonrisa incentivada se plasmo en los labios que avanzaban a sus muslos dejando de lado su creciente excitación

Pues aquel era perverso

Y el lo disfrutaba

Aun cuando sus perlas se clavaron en la blanca piel de sus muslos, aun con el dolor punzante de su sexo, aun con la sonrisa superlativa en los labios ajenos, aun a pesar de su orgullo, lo disfrutaba

Cada arranque de locura, cada incoherente actuar del otro y aun cuando se afanaba en tomar las riendas de la contienda, en someterlo y poseerlo con la violencia que solo era propia de el, lo disfrutaba

Y no había reparo ya en demostrarlo, gimiendo acompasado mientras sus caninos trazaban líneas carmín por su piel desnuda, mientras reptaba por su cuerpo marcando su propiedad en cada milímetro de su cuerpo llevándolo lentamente al delirio que era Aiacos

Un atisbo de coherencia regreso a el cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pelvis, sus ojos se enfocaron en su figura para llenarse con la imagen del cuerpo desnudo del moreno que arqueaba la espalda para alcanzar la línea de escarlata coagulada en su clavícula lamiendo con ahínco mientras su propio sexo se restregaba sobre la espalda morena

El contacto sutil sobre su excitación solo acrecentaba su urgencia y el moreno parecía disfrutar con la lenta tortura que el disfrutaba aun en contra de lo esperado

El rostro moreno ascendió por su cuello llegando a su mandíbula, mordiendo sin miramiento la piel blanca y los alaridos de dolor mezclados con el placer solo le incitaban a continuar, ahora en descenso por la piel ajena, restregándose contra su sexo que gritaba por atenciones.

Siguió el descenso separando sus piernas sin miramiento, y la imagen del hombre sometido solo fue un aliciente para su ego

Su espalda se arqueo en desmedida cuando el otro le invadió sin contemplación alguna, hundiéndose en sus entrañas en una única estocada, violento e inhumano, así era todo con Aiacos

Y la obra comenzó de nuevo con ambos únicos protagonistas sobre el lecho de ceda

El moreno arremetiendo con vigor sobre las caderas del otro complaciéndose con sus gemido y la presión sobre su sexo, una de sus manos clavándose sobre sus caderas llevándole al compás de sus envestidas y la otra acariciando su sexo siguiendo el ritmo establecido por la cadencia de su cuerpo

El rubio deshaciéndose en gemidos y sus muñecas marcadas por la fuerza ejercida ante la necesidad precaria de libertad que no le era concedida, el ritmo aceleraba y los cuerpo se mecían ante el golpeteo constante del lecho sobre la pared colindante

Y la fuerza de sus caderas le fue llevando deliciosamente a la cúspide de sus placeres cuando el rubio hubiera plasmado su semilla en la mano morena y el propio marcado sus entrañas con su simiente

El cuerpo moreno se recostó sobre su pecho aun sin abandonarle presa del clamor del orgasmo y el rubio intentando recuperar la respiración constante que había sido mellada por las artes de su amante

-**¿piensas liberarme?**- hablaba distraído, presa aun de la bruma post orgasmo

-**todo depende….**- la mirada confundida le atrajo –**así me es mas favorable**-

-**¿favorable?….**-

-**eres mucho mas fácil de manejar así**- una carcajada displicente y sus manos se encargaron de retornar su libertad –** ¿complacido?**-

-**no enteramente**- se irguió un poco recobrando la postura, apoyando su espalda sobre la cabecera aun con el moreno sobre su pecho –**sinceramente me apetece mas follarte de nuevo…**- una pausa – **lamentablemente aun tengo obligaciones por cumplir**- y de las constantes punzadas en su sien ya no existía rastro alguno

Una carcajada mas arrancada de los labios menores mientras este se recostaba sobre el lecho de sabanas mojas de sudor y semen –**es lamentable…**- le miraba apenas de reojo, con los brazos como almohada y su rostro cubierto por las hebras azabache que se adherían por el sudor en su cuerpo

Un cigarrillo a sus labios y la ligera sonrisa en los labios del rubio era constante, las obligaciones al carajo, solo un momento más y lidiaría por una segunda contienda

En donde solo el asar designaría el rol de los actores pues la imagen de aquel, a quien pudiera considerar su igual, sometido bajo su peso era tan incitante como saberse a si mismo sometido

-**¿y bien?…**-

El cigarrillo acecinado como respuesta

Y sus labios se unieron en una nueva confronta

No había amor ni cariño, no haba palabra dulces ni caricias sutiles, solo la expresión mas propia, el instante mas humano, y la insana necesidad de la presencia ajena

Instintos…

Sexo…

Y así era entre ellos, sin falsa promesas, si fidelidades aparentes, sin efímeras eternidades…. Solo eso, el contacto más real en el intercambio de placeres, solo sexo, violencia y pasividad

Aiacos y Radamanthys…

Simple y concreto…

* * *

Bueno este fue el fic, espero hayan disfrutado de el y espero sus comentarios…

Gracias por lees ^^


End file.
